Kiva, the king of dark castle
by ashlight41
Summary: kiva, legenda yang pernah mengemparkan ketiga dunia menghilang secara misterius dan tanpa alasan yang jelas beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu tanpa alasan. dan kini seorang anak muda yang mewarisi kekuatannya yang memisahkan dirinya dari dunia mau tak mau harus dipanggil untuk memenuhi takdirnya sebagai raja...(ganti judul dari kiva the king of monster jadi kiva king of dark castle)
1. Chapter 1

Lagi, sebuah wangsit datang dari langit kamar ane dan memberikan sebuah ide cerita crossover ga jelas yang akhirnya ane tuangkan dalam fict ga jelas ini. Dan ini merupakan hal aneh yang serng terjadi dimana wangsit muncul didepan rumah dengan harga 10.000 satu porsi (itu pangsit bego!). ya dan ini juga merupakan fict oc pertama ane jadi bisa dibilang nikmati saja.

...

Warn : aneh, ga jelas, gak beraturan penulisan maupun ceritanya jadi kalo ga suka jangan baca dan menghina udah di i-n-g-a-t-kan dari awal dan bagi yang memakai kata-kata kasar , merendahkan dan menghina akan di block akun(jika punya) didelete review dan di repot ke pihak fanfiction langsung sebagai pengunaan kata-kata tak pantas dan merendahkan(jadi jangan bilang ga di ingatkan ya?)...

Dis : i own nothing all series highschool dxd and kamen rider, belong to their owner...im just fan who have crazy and complicate mind...

.

.

.

Kiva the king of dark castle

.

.

Chapter 1 takdir yang mulai berjalan...

...

...

Tak ada yang tahu kemana takdir akan membawa kita dan menuju kehidupan yang seperti apa. Ratusan takdir yang tertulis untuk kita atau dipilih sendiri oleh diri kita sendiri, tak ada yang tahu akan kemana mereka membawa kita.

Dan ini adalah kisah tentang seorang pemuda yang dituntun ranti takdir yang akan membawanya ketakdirnya yang tak bisa ia menghindar darinya...

Takdir sebagai seorang raja...

Kediaman Kurenai, ruang baca perpustakaan...

Seperti hari biasanya, Kurenai Ryu, pemuda yang jarang keluar rumah(selain untuk sekolah) menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku diperpustakaan yang diwariskan ayahnya. Dimana sana tersedia banyak sekali buku yang tertata rapi di rak didalam ruangan yang luas dibasement. Dan dibagian tengah, diatas tembok utama, dapat terlihat jelas sebuah pajangan biola didalam lemari kaca yang terpajang disana dengan indahnya, dan menunjukan seluruh pesona dari biola itu...

Dan disinilah Ryu seperti biasanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca...

"Kau yakin tentang ini Ryu?" tanya seekor mechanical bat berwarna merah tua dan hitam dengan mata kuning bulat besar yang terbang mengitari pemuda berambut hitam pendek ini yang tengah tengah membaca buku dan duduk diatas kursi goyang tua yang ada diruang baca.

"Mengenai apa?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam dengan tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ditangannya.

"Anak bernama Issei, gadis yang bersamanya itu, kau tentu sadar bukan? dia bukanlah manusia." Ujar mechanical bat itu yang lebih akrab dipanggil Kivat bat III. Keturunan dari Kivat bat II yang merupakan pelayan setia dari keluarga kerajaan fangire selama berabad-abad itu.

Tak menjawab langsung, Ryu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menutup buku ditangannya. Dan kemudian memandang kearah partnernya yang terbang disisi kanannya itu.

"Itu adalah sesuatu yang diputuskan sendiri oleh Issei. Aku tak punya hak untuk melarangnya." Jawab Ryu dengan tenang sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan menuju rak buku didepannya untuk menaruh kembali buku yang baru saja dibacanya tadi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya kembali Kivat bat III yang hinggap diatas rak buku didepan Ryu itu dengan santai.

"..." tak menjawab Ryu hanya diam dan memandang kosong kearah buku-buku yang tertata rapi didalam rak yang ada didepannya saat mengingat kejadian kemarin.

# flashback...

"Semuanya kuperkenalkan, Yuma-chan. Dia adalah p-a-c-a-r-k-u." Ujar Issei dengan wajah senang, gembira dan bangga saat memanas-manasi kedua temannya (Matsuda dan Motohama) yang saat ini tengah mengigit jari sambil menangis saat mendengar perkataan Issei tadi.

"KIIIIIIIIIi!" teriak kesal Motohama dan Matsuda secara bersamaan sambil mengigit sapu tangan mereka.

"Pacar Issei? Kalau begitu salam kenal." Ryu dengan ramah mengulurkan tangan kepada gadis berambut hitam panjang bernama amano Yuma.

"Salam kenal." Balas gadis bernama Yuma ini dengan ramah yang menyambut baik niat Ryu bersalaman sebelum akhirnya menanyakan sesuatu yang menjadi pertanyaan didalam hatinya(atau pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dikepala setiap orang saat bertemu pertama kali dengan pemuda satu ini) mengenai pemuda didepannya ini.

" Ano...Kenapa kau memakai pakaian yang tertutup seperti itu?" tanya Yuma dengan penasaran.

Ya benar, pakaian yang digunakan Ryu terlalu tertutup bahkan untuk ukuran normal. Dimana ia mengunakan masker dan google untuk menutupi wajahnya dan mengunakan jaket dengan kerah yang menutup setenggah wajahnya dan tudung yang menutupi sebagian besar kepalanya(sejenis dengan jaket aburame shino), dan tak hanya sampai itu kedua tangannya juga dibungkus sarung tangan kulit hitam yang cukup tebal.

"Hanya hobi." Jawab Ryu dengan nada datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ho...bi?" gumam Yuma sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran. Hobi macam apa yang membuat seseorang memakai sesuatu yang sangat tertutup dan panas seperti itu? itulah yang dipikirkan pacar baru Issei ini.

"Ma,ma, ma tak usah pikirkan dia Yuma-chan. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat saja." Ajak Issei memotong pembicaraan dengan wajah senang. Yah, mungkin karena ia sedang dalam suasana hati bahagia sehingga ia tak memperdulikan apapun selain menghabiskan waktunya dengan pacarnya ini.

"Kalau begitu semuanya, kami pergi dulu." Ujar Issei sambil mengandeng tangan Yuma dan melambaikan tangannya yang satu (yang membuat ke 2 temannya makin histeris) sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

...

'Gadis itu...' gumam Ryu dalam batinnya sambil melihat ketangan yang tadi bersalaman dengan pacar Issei, Yuma. Sebelum kembali memandang kearah perginya Issei dengan tatapan datar.

"..." tak berbicara apapun Ryu hanya memandang datar sejenak kearah Issei pergi tadi sebelum akhirnya memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya dan berbalik menghadap kedua mesum yang masih histeris dibelakangnya itu.

"BRENGSEK KAU ISSEI !"

Teriak kedua mesum itu dengan kesal kelangit yang mendapatkan tatapan datar dari Ryu yang ada didepan mereka itu.

"Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang."

# end flashback...

Waktu sekarang dengan Issei...

'Yosh! Kencan pertamaku, aku sangat bersemangat!' teriak Issei dalam batinnya dengan bersemangat. Hari ini adalah hari kencan pertamanya dengan Yuma, dan disinilah dia menunggu pacarnya ditempat yang dijanjikan dengan pakaian terbaik dan pafum terbaik yang dia punya.

"Silahkan diambil." Ujar seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan cosplay iblis(atau setidaknya begitu pikir Issei) yang membuyarkan lamunan Issei dengan menyerahkan selebaran bergambarkan lingkaran sihir disana.

"Eh." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Issei saat menerima selebaran itu sebelum wanita yang memberikannya tadi langsung pergi begitu saja dan tak memberi ia kesempatan untuk mengembalikannya.

"Ah, aku tak sengaja mengambilnya." Gumam Issei dengan selebaran aneh ditangannya. "Keinginanmu akan dikabulkan?" gumam Issei saat membaca tulisan yang ada pada selebaran ditangannya itu.

'Benar-benar terdengar mencurigakan.' Batin Issei saat membaca selebaran itu dengan mata menyipit. Namun semua pikiran itu dibuang saat suara gadis yang tak lain adalah pacarnya amano Yuma memanggilnya.

"Issei-kun." Panggil Yuma sambil berlari kecil menuju kearah Issei. "Maaf aku terlambat, apa kau sudah dari tadi?" tanya Yuma sambil mengambil nafas.

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai kok." Ujar Issei dengan batin berteriak ' akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan kata itu juga!' dalam hatinya.

Skip time...

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Itulah yang dikatakan Amano Yuma sambil tersenyum setelah melalui seharian berkencan dengan Issei dengan berkeliling kota.

" Ya, ini hari yang menyenangkan." Ujar Issei yang juga sependapat dengan pacarnya itu. 'i-inilah kesempatanku.' Batin Issei saat merasakan suasana sangat tepat baginya untuk mengandeng tangan Yuma-chan, dan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya ia pun melakukannya.

'Berhasil!' Teriak senang Issei dalam hatinya. Namun kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama saat Yuma-chan memutuskan untuk berlari lebih dahulu menuju depan pancuran air tak jauh dari mereka.

" Hei, Issei-kun." Panggilnya dengan suara lembut. " Untuk merayakan kencan pertama kita, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Yuma-chan dengan suara yang terdengar manis sambil berjalan perlahan menuju Issei yang hanya bisa termerah sejak tadi dan semakin disetiap langkah yang diambil gadis berambut hitam panjang ini untuk mendekatinya.

' Mungkinkah dia ingin aku menci-...' gumam Issei yang kegirangan dalam batinnya yang sudah penuh dengan angan-angan bahagia dikepalanya.

" Apa itu?" tanya Issei dengan polos kepada Yuma-chan yang kini ada tepat didepannya.

" Bisakah kau mati?" tanya Yuma-chan yang secara tiba-tiba berubah cara bicaranya menjadi seperti orang dewasa yang membuat Issei sedikit terkejut dan bingung.

' Apa Maksudnya….hah?' gumam Issei dalam hatinya tampak kebingungan. Apa ia salah dengar? Mati tadi pacarnya menginginkannya mati? Tidak-tidak-tidak pasti ia salah dengar. " Maaf Yuma-chan. Bisa kau ulangi? Aku rasa aku salah dengar." pinta Issei yang merasa bahwa dirinya telah salah mendengar akan apa yang dikatakan Yuma-chan tadi.

" Bisakah kau mati?" ulang Yuma-chan yang kali ini langsung membisikannya ketelinga Issei. Sebelum melakukan perubahan, dimana bajunya mulai robek dan berganti ke baju seperti seorang dari grup penyiksa atau apalah itu yang terlihat sangatlah seksi dimata Issei.

' Aku melihatnya, Meskipun Cuma sekejap tapi aku bisa melihatnya! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dada sungguhan! Terlebih lagi dari cewe seksi dan manis! Apakah ini yang disebut orang "ganpuku"? ' teriak Issei kegirangan dalam hatinya saat bisa melihat dada secara langsung tadi saat Yuma berubah tadi itu dan melupakan sejenak ancaman yang tengah menantinya.' Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu.' Gumam Issei yang kembali kekenyataan sambil terjatuh kaget karena perubahan Yuma yang kini sudah masuk kewujud malaikat jatuhnya.

'Ini bukan waktunya untuk itu.' batin Issei sambil memandangi Yuma yang ada didepannya itu, yang kini telah berubah kewujud yang benar-benar berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Wujud dengan sayap yang seperti malaikat namun dibelakang pundaknya. ' sayap?' batin Issei saat melihat sayap-sayap itu dengan rasa bingung.

" Sayang sekali ya, meskipun singkat. Aku menikmati kencan pertama kita." Ujar Yuma-chan yang kini benar2 telah berubah sifat dan juga gaya berbicaranya itu menjadi seperti wanita dewasa. " Aku akan menjaga pemberianmu ini. Jadi..." sambungnya sambil menunjukan hadiah Issei pada saat kencan mereka itu sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memanggil sebuah tombak cahaya ditangan kanannya.

" Yuuma-chan?" tanya Issei yang masih dalam bingung akan apa yang telah terjadi.

" ...Cepat matilah." Gumam Yuuma yang tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung saja melemparkan tombak itu menembus dada Issei tanpa peringatan.

" Eh?" hanya itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Issei saat tombak cahaya itu menembus dadanya.

Sementara itu dengan Ryu...

Ngguuuuung...nguuung...

Terdengar bunyi yang sangat menganggu dan tak asing didalam ruang baca kediaman Kurenai. Suara yang berasal dari biola yang dipajang di ruang baca yang sudah tak asing dan sangat dikenal oleh pemuda berambut hitam ini dan partnernya.

"Waktunya berangkat Ryu..." ujar Kivat bat III yang terbang keluar dari sarangnya dan memutari Ryu.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Jawab Ryu dengan nada datar dan tanpa emosi sambil menutup buku ditangannya.

Kembali ke Issei...

"Heee... masih sadar ya?" tanya Yuma dengan nada mengejek terhadap Issei yang tergeletak berlumuran didepannya itu. "Tidak buruk juga...untuk ukuran manusia" ujarnya dengan senang sambil menuju pinggiran air mancur didekat sana dan kemudian duduk.

'Kenapa...' tanya Issei dalam hatinya sambil menatap kearah pacarnya itu yang hanya memandangi dirinya yang sekarat itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

Dan Kenapa Yuma ingin membunuhnya?

Semua terlalu membingung dan tak jelas bagi Issei yang kini tengah berada diambang pintu kematian itu. Memandang kearah Yuma dan mengharap jawaban hanya itulah yang ia bisa sekarang ini...

"Kenapa kau masih tak mati-mati juga?" tanya Yuma dengan nada kesal yang mulai bosan menunggu." Ya, sudahlah sebaiknya kuakhiri sekarang saja." ujar Yuma sambil berjalan perlahan kesamping Issei. "Jika kau ingin marah dan dendam, Sebaiknya kau arahkan itu kepada dewa yang telah menaruh sacred gear didalam dirimu." Ujar Yuma untuk terakhir kali dengan tombak cahaya ditangannya yang siap mengakhiri hidup Issei.

"Mati!" teriak Yuma dengan wajah pschopat saat bermaksud menusuk Issei dan mengakhirinya.

Atau tidaknya seperti itulah keinginannya, sebelum sebuah sosok tiba-tiba menerjang dan menyeretnya menjauhi Issei sebelum melemparnya kedekat ait mancur dengan cukup keras hingga menebarkan debu asap kemana-mana.

"Siapa yang berani mengangguku!?" geram Yuma sambil menyingkirkan debu yang menghalangi pandangannya dengan kesal untuk mencari sosok yang berani menganggunya.

"Siapa...?" gumam Issei yang tengah sekarat sambil mencoba mendapat gambaran dari penolongnya itu yang berada ditengah debu yang berterbangan didepannya itu.

Crek.

Crek.

Crek.

Terdengar suara rantai dari sosok yang menyerang Yuma tadi itu setiap kali bergerak sebelum akhirnya debu yang berterbangan mulai hilang dan menunjukan sosoknya dengan jelas kepada Yuma dan Issei yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Sosok dengan pakaian suit hitam yang ditutup armor bermotif kalelawar silver dengan dada dalam berwarna merah darah. dibagian atas pundaknya terdapat beberapa rantai yang merantai kedua sayap dipundaknya dan dipinggangnya terdapat sebuah belt dengan tiga pasang peluit terdapat disana dengan mechanical bat berwarna merah tua dan hitam dengan mata kuning bulat besar bergantung terbalik dibagian depan beltnya. Kedua tangannya ditutupi sarung tangan berwarna merah dengan gelang silver dipergelangan tangannya, dan di helmnya terdapat visor kuning bermotif bat di bagian matanya, dan yang paling menarik perhatian adalah rantai yang mengikat kaki kanannya yang tertutup logam silver dengan beberapa rantai mengikat disana(see armor Kiva).

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menikmati waktumu nona malaikat jatuh." Ujar mechanical bat yang bergantung secara terbalik dibelt sosok itu dengan santainya.

"Kiva!?" teriak Yuma dengan rasa terkejut saat melihat sosok didepannya.

Ya, benar, sosok yang ada didepannya itu adalah Sosok yang dikenal sebagai king of monster, Kiva. Sebuah nama yang melegenda ketiga dunia karena kekuatannya dimasa lampau...

"Hee, dia mengenali kita? Tidak buruk juga nona. Kau sudah belajar dengan baik rupanya." Puji mechanical bat yang tak lain adalah Kivat bat III yang kini terbang kepundak Kiva dengan nada bicara merendahkan.

"Beraninya kau Kiva..." geram Yuma tatapan kesal kepada Kiva sambil memanggil tombak cahaya ditangan kanannya. "Beraninya kau menganggu!" teriak Yuma yang menerjang Kiva dari depan dengan tombak ditangan kanannya itu dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Hooo, sepertinya dia marah." Ujar Kivat III sebelum akhirnya terbang menjauh untuk memberi ruang kepada Kiva untuk melawan malaikat jatuh rendah ini yang kini mengayunkan tombaknya secara membabi buta terhadapnya.

"Mati, mati, mati." kutuk malaikat jatuh ituu sambil terus mengayunkan tombaknya tanpa jeda yang dihindari oleh Kiva dengan sempurna dan gesit sehingga tanpa satupun goresan yang berasal dari ayunan itu. Dan disaat yang tepat Kiva menahan tombak itu yang diayunkan dari atas dengan menyilangkan tangannya untuk menahannya.

"Mati kau Kiva..." geram Yuma yang memasukan tenaga lebih kedua tangannya yang memegang tombak itu.

"..." tak berkata apapun, Kiva berada diposisi bertahan sampai dia akhirnya ia menghentakan tombak yang mencoba membelah kepalanya itu dalam satu hentakan dan mendaratkan satu pukulan keras kebagian perut malaikat jatuh Yuma hingga terpukul mundur kebelakang karenanya.

"Ugh... beraninya kau..." geram Yuma yang terpukul mundur itu sambil memegangi perutnya yang tadi dipukul Kiva dengan telak.

[insert Soundtrack 1 Kiva]

"Yosh, Kiva kita akhiri ini dengan cepat, Kiva!" teriak Kivat yang terbang diudara itu dengan penuh semangat. Tak menjawab atau berkata apapun Kiva hanya menarik salah satu peluit dengan motif kalelawar merah dibagian kepalanya dari belt dan menunjukannya didepan Yuma sebelum akhirnya melemparkannya keudara.

"Yosha, **wake up!**" teriak Kivat yang menangkap peluit itu diudara dan mulai memainkan nada wake up dengan peluit itu diudara dimana Kiva memasang kuda-kuda dan langit pun tiba-tiba menjadi gelap seperti malam dengan bulan sabit dilangit karenanya.

"..." berkonsentrasi kuda-kudanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya Kiva menganggkat kaki kanannya yang terbungkus logam lucifer tinggi-tinggi (dimana Kivat bat III langsung terbang mengitari kaki itu dan memutuskan semua rantai catena yang mengikat disana) dan menunjukan kaki bersayap kalelawar berwarna merah didalamnya dengan tiga mata orb hijau disana yang sebelumnya terbungkus logam lucifer.

'Konsentrasi kekuatan ini.' batin Yuma yang merasakan bahaya dari kekuatan yang dikeluarkan dari kaki Kiva yang kini telah melompat keudara dan mengarahkan kaki kanannya yang dikenal sebagai hell gate itu kearah Yuma.

BLAAAARRR!

[end soundtrack 1 Kiva]

Ledakan besar terjadi saat tendagan Kiva menyentuh tanah dan menerbangkan debu asap yang tebal keudara disaat kakinya menyentuh tanah.

...

...

...

Keheningan sejenak terjadi sebelum akhirnya asap debu mulai menghilang dan menunjukan Kiva berdiri disana dengan retakan tanah berbentuk lambang Kiva yang besar terbentuk dengan pusat pijakan kaki kanannya itu.

"Dia lolos..." gumam Kiva dengan suara pelan sambil melihat kearah kaki kanannya yang kini sudah terbungkus kembali dengan logam lucifer itu.

"Hee? Cepat juga Malaikat jatuh itu larinya?" gumam Kivat bat III yang terbang dengan santainya itu mendekati Kiva yang berdiri ditengah retakan.

"..." tak berkata apa-apa kiva hanya memandang kosong kearah lambang keluarganya yang adai ditanah.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Kivat yang kini hinggap kembali dipundak kanannya.

"..." tak menjawab Kiva hanya menoleh kearah sosok Issei yang terbaring sekarat tak jauh dari sana sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati pemuda malang satu ini.

"Haaa... anak ini ya? Dia benar-benar sedang tertimpa sial." desah Kivat yang merasa kasihan dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Meskipun mesum, tapi ia tak layak untuk mati seperti ini, setelah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh seorang malaikat jatuh.

"..." tak berkata apapun Kiva hanya memandang kosong kearah Issei yang tergeletak dibawahnya sebelum akhirnya menyadari sebuah kertas dengan sebuah simbol lingkaran yang terbang keluar dari kantung celana Issei.

"Simbol itu..." gumam Kivat yang merasa mengenali simbol yang ada pada kertas yang kini terbang didepan mereka.

"Kita pergi Kivat." Ujar Kiva dengan datar sambil memalingkan punggungnya dari Issei dan pergi meninggalkannya dengan kertas yang terbang itu.

"He? Tunggu dulu, jangan tinggalkan aku." Teriak Kivat yang bergegas terbang mengejar masternya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Tak lama setelah Kiva pergi dari kertas yang terbang secara ajaib itu muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan seorang gadis dari klan iblis kelas atas gremory, Rias gremory. Ia muncul disana berdiri tepat disamping Issei yang tengah sekarat itu.

"Hm?Apa yang terjadi disini?" gumam Rias dengan bingung saat hanya mendapati Issei tergeletak didepannya berlumuran darah. "Ho, jadi kau yang memanggilku ya?" sambung Rias sambil melihat kearah sosok Issei yang menyedihkan itu dengan senyum terlihat diwajah gadis berambut merah ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menolongmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya hiduplah dan mengabdi kepadaku hyoudo Issei-kun." Ujar Rias sambil tersenyum dengan lingkaran sihir merah yang muncul dibawah mereka dan didepannya muncul beberapa buah bidak catur merah yang akan dia gunakan sebagai bahan ritual.

Ritual untuk menghidupkan kembali pemuda bernama hyoudo Issei sebagai seorang iblis...

Sementara itu dengan Ryu...

"Kau yakin dengan ini? Menyerahkan bocah itu kepada gadis dari klan gremory itu ?" tanya Kivat yang tengah bertenger dipundak Ryu yang saat ini tengah melihat dari atap bangunan tak jauh, kearah Rias yang berada ditaman dan tengah berdiri tepat disamping Issei yang sekarat.

"Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang aku putuskan, melainkan Issei. Dirinya sendirilah yang harus memutuskannya." Ujar Ryu dengan suara pelan sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan pulang dan meninggalkan Rias yang tengah dalam proses penghidupan kembali Issei sebagai iblis bawahannya.

Sementara itu di kediaman Kurenai...

"Fyunnn...Fyuuun... senpai dan Ryu-san lama sekali. Aku jadi benar-benar bosan sendiri disini." Gumam seekor mini mechanical crimson dragon wyvern yang terbang tak jelas didalam ruang baca itu dengan kesal sebelum akhirnya mendarat diatas meja yang biasa dipakai Ryu untuk membaca.

"Kapan giliranku beraksi.." gumam naga kecil itu dengan bosan sambil melihat kearah violin yang terpajang dengan anggun dibagian utama ruangan itu.

End chapter...

.

.

Biodata :

Nama : Kurenai Ryu

Ras : fandiri(half human, half fangire)

Blood : ?

Hobby : membaca, makan manisan, musik, dan terkadang membuat violin juga.

Kesukaan : violin, buku, tempat sunyi, manisan dan cahaya bulan.

Hate : penganggu, kerumunan orang.

Power : Kiva power, dan king fangire power.

Equip : - devices : Kiva belt, Kivat bat III(Ryu partner), Tatsulot, Fuestles.

\- weapon : - demon beast sword garululu saber.

\- demon sea gun bashaa magnum.

\- demon iron hammer dogga hammer.

\- demon imperial sword zanvat sword.(a.k.a strongest sword in the world zanvat)

Kendaraan : - machine Kiva

\- Buroon buster

\- Castle doran

\- Shoodoran

Penampilan : Ryu adalah Pemuda dengan berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat seperti vampire dan juga mata hitam yang seperti zombie(seperti hikigaya dari oregairu) yang tak memiliki niatan atau tujuan hidup sama sekali(ps: terkadang matanya menjadi merah seperti mata reptil disaat ia tengah marah atau menunjukan kekuatannya). Dan biasanya dia mengunakan pakaian tertutup dan didominasi warna hitam, dari jaket hoodie, celana, google, bahkan masker saat diluar rumah. Sedangkan kalau didalam rumah, ia mengunakan kaus oblong lengan panjang putih(seperti L dari death note) dan celana jeans hitam terkadang dibarengi jaket hoodie hitam santai. Dan diacara resmi ia memakai jaket kulit hitam (sama dengan pakaian king di Kiva) dengan zanvat sword dipinggang.

Sifat : self centered, tertutup, dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan dunia luar. Tapi terkadang dia juga memiliki sisi peduli terhadap yang lain, lembut dan perhatian kepada orang disekitarnya.

Hubungan :

\- Jiro (last wofren) sebagai pengawas keamanan istana.

\- Ramon (last merman) sebagai pngawas kegiatan istana.

\- Riki (last franken) sebagai penjaga kebersihan istana dan makanan.

Fangire form : dragonbat fangire.(Kiva flight form)

Kata-kata kesukaan : kenapa aku harus ikut campur dalam masalah dunia yang kacau ini? Sedangkan aku sendiri bukan bagian darinya.

AN: yap, yap selesai sudah sebuah fict iseng yang ane tulis pas ada wangsit dari langit yang satu ini (karena semua fict ane itu berasal dari wangsit.) jadi updatenya 50:50 alias slow. dan kalo situ ga suka dengan ceritanya ya sudahlah, sudah ane peringatkan bukan diatas? Jadi jangan salahkan ane. Dan buat yang suka ane terima dukungan saran serta peninggalan jejaknya berupa review jangan lupa ya ^^

Review...

Btw ane masih bingung nih wujud akhirnya Kiva bagusnya Kiva emperor apa dark Kiva? Menurut situ bagusan mana?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ah...thanks buat hassan yang udah review chapter 1 dan untuk judulnya ane ga terlalu bisa memikirkannya paling ane ganti jadi dark Kiva king of darkness. Karena setelah berpikir,pikir, dan pikir ane memang ga bisa menyangkal kalo dark Kiva lebih keren dari kive emperor jadi ane memilih dark Kiva sebagai final formnya. Dan karena itu Tatsulot dan jiga zanvat bat yang ada di zanvat sword warnanya bukan kuning melainkan merah hitam bagaiman^^?

Dan langsung saja chapter 2 dari Kiva the king of dark castle...check this out...

Warn and dis see on chapter 1...

.

.

.

Kiva the king of dark castle

.

.

Chapter 2 takdir yang mulai berubah...

Dengan Rias...

"Fuhh..." desah Rias sambil mengusap keringat dikeningnya karena lelah setelah mereinkarnasi Issei itu. "Tak kusangka dia bisa sampai menghabiskan 8 pion." Gumam Rias dengan rasa kagum terhadap pengorbanan yang perlu dilakukan untuk mereinkarnasi pemuda mesum bernama hyodou Issei itu dengan terkejut.

Makin banyak bidak berarti makin tinggi nilai dari kekuatan yang dihidupkan kembali itu...

"Aku berharap banyak padamu Issei." Ujar Rias dengan tersenyum saat melihat wajah Issei yang tertidur lelap sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu tak wajar ditaman itu.

Sesuatu yang tak wajar berbentuk sebuah retakan...

Sesuatu yang tak wajar berbentuk Sebuah retakan yang tergambar ditanah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri...

"Ini..." guma Rias yang berjalan mendekati retakan itu untuk mendapat pengelihatan lebih jelas. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat gambar yang terbentuk oleh retakan itu yang ada dibawahnya sekarang.

Sebuah retakan ditanah yang membentuk motif sayap kalelawar yang tergambar ditanah dengan ukuran cukup besar dengan diameter lebih dari 10 meter...

Sebuah motif yang hanya berarti satuhal...

"Kiva..." gumam Rias dengan tatapan mata tak percaya sebelum akhirnya ia mulai berlari kecil seperti mencari sesuatu kesekitar taman sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena tak kunjung menemukan apapun.

"Kau dimana Kiva?"

"KivaKumohon jawablah." Pinta Rias dengan raut sedih sebelum kembali mulai mencari.

Next day...

Seperti hari biasanya, damai dikelas 2-b yang tenang dan tentram seperti sebelumnya (diluar dari duo dari trio mesum yang asik berbicara mengenai sesuatu yang mesum, ini adalah sebuah hari yang damai). Setidaknya sampai Issei masuk kekelas raut kacau seperti tengah pusing sebelum akhirnya melempar tasnya keatas meja dan langsung tidur diatasnya.

"Hei, Issei kau itu kenapa? Murung begitu." tanya teman mesumnya matsuda dengan khawatir.

"Bukan apa-apa aku hanya bermimpi aneh saja semalam tentang pacarku Yuma." Jawab Issei dengan nada malas tanpa melepaskan kepalanya yang sudah dalam posisi tidur diatas meja itu.

"Pa...car?" gumam matsuda dan motohama.

"Ya, mimpi yang aneh sekali." Ujar Issei yang bermaksud curhat kepada kedua temannya tentang mimpinya semalam itu sebelum didahului kedua temannya itu yang bertanya.

"Memang kau pernah punya pacar Issei?" tanya kedua teman mesumnya itu secara bersamaan dengan wajah polos.

"Tentu saja aku punya. Aku mengenalkannya pada kalian kemarin kan?" ujar Issei yang merasa tengah dikerjai oleh kedua temannya ini yang pura-pura tidak ingat.

"Pada kami? Kapan? Kau yakin kau tidak sedang bermimpi?" tanya balik motohama yang merasa tak pernah dikenalkan oleh Issei kepada pacarnya itu atau apalah.

"Kalian pasti bercanda!? Aku baru saja mengenalkannya kemarin kepada kalian." Ujar Issei yang langsung bangun dari mejanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Ma, ma, ma, tenanglah Issei, ini kau yang kita bicarakan. Tidak mungkin kau sampai memiliki pacar bukan?" ujar matsuda yang bermaksud mencairkan yang malah membuat Issei kesal.

"Sungguh, aku mengenalkannya kepada kalian kemarin. Masa kalian tidak ingat apapun sih? Bahkan aku mengenalkannya ke Ryu juga, iya kan Ryu?" tanya Issei kepada Ryu yang sedang duduk memaca buku disebelahnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli." Ujar Ryu dengan singkat dan datar tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya itu yang langsung membuat Issei drop.

"Bohongkan?" gumam Issei yang kehilangan kepercayaan diri saat mendengar teman sebelahnya berkata seperti itu. "Tunggu, aku juga menyimpan nomornya juga kalau tak salah. Biar aku tunjukan pada kalian." Ujar Issei yang masih belum menyerah dan mencoba mencari dihapenya.

'Hilang?' batin Issei dengan rasa tak percaya. Hilang semua kontak dan alamat Yuma yang dia simpan disana menghilang.

"Kau yakin sedang tak mimpi disiang bolong?" tanya motohama dan matsuda yang mengintip dari belakang Issei untuk melihatnya yang masih sibuk mencari.

"Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong." Ujar Issei yang masih belum menyerah dan terus mencari hingga suara teriakan para siswi menghentikannya.

"Kiba-kun!"

"Kau mau makan siang dengan kami?"

"Kiba-kun lihat kemari dong."

Teriak histeris para siswi saat sang supernova akademi kuoh, yuuto Kiba, masuk kedalam ruang kelas mereka. Ia adalah seorang pemuda berparas tampan dengan rambut pirang yang terkenal oleh keramahan dan sifatnya keseluruh penjuru kuoh. Wajah tampan dan tutur kata yang sopan dan penuh keanggunan telah menaklukan banyak hati wanita.

"Cih, si supernova terkutuk." Kutuk trio mesum secara bersamaan dan kompak terhadap pemuda berambut pirang yang baru masuk itu.

"..."

"Maaf, tapi hari ini aku ada kegiatan klub." Ujar Kiba dengan sopan menolak tawaran para siswi yang mengerumuninya itu dengan sopan, sebelum akhirnya menuju kearah trio mesum. "Hyodou Issei-kun?(ya?) buchou punya urusan denganmu sebentar. Bisakah kau ikut denganku." Ajak supernova itu dengan sopan yang menghasilkan kritik pedas dari para siswi yang tak menduga ini.

"Kenapa Kiba-kun berbicara dengan trio mesum itu."

"Hati-hati Kiba-kun, nanti virus mesum mereka menular."

"Sebaiknya kau menjauhi mereka Kiba-kun."

Itulah perkataan atau peringatan yang datang dari para siswi untuk Kiba agar tak terlalu dekat dengan trio yang membawa virus jelek itu terlalu lama. Yang alhasil menghasilkan teriakan kesal dari trio mesum yang memcoba membela diri mereka.

"Berisik! Nanti aku akan ku gerayangi kalian dalam imaginasiku!"

"Mesum bukanlah dosa!"

"Ya, benar mesum adalah bagian dari pria!"

Teriak trio itu tanpa rasa malu yang menghasilkan sweatdrop dikepala Kiba dan Ryu yang mendengarkan dan pandangan jijik dari semua siswi yang ada disana.

"Sa, ayo kita berangkat sekarang Issei-kun." Ajak Kiba sekali lagi yang kembali ketopik awalnya yang ditanggap negatif oleh Issei.

"Tidak mau...Kenapa juga aku harus ikut dengamu?" ujar Issei dengan nada tak senang dan penuh aura kebencian dan kecemburuan yang diarahkan kepada Kiba yang sweatdrop karenanya.

"...bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" gumam Kiba yang bingung bagaimana untuk meyakinkan pemuda didepannya ini untuk ikut dengannya.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut saja dengannya." Ujar Ryu menyarankan tanpa melepas matanya dari buku yang sedang dibaca.

"Kenpa aku harus ikut dengan supernova sialan ini?" tanya Issei dengan kesal kepada Ryu yang ada disampingnya itu sambil menunjuk kearah Kiba yang hanya bisa kembali sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Coba kau pikirkan. Saat dia berkata buchou, berarti ketua klub memanggilmu dan klub yang diikuti orang ini adalah ..." ujar Ryu menjelaskan dengan logic dan memberi sebuah teka-teki kepada Issei dan kawan-kawan yang berpikir sejenak akhirnya sebelum tahu apa yang dimaksud pemuda yang masih membaca buku dimejanya itu.

"Baiklah kami akan ikut!" teriak mereka bertiga secara bersamaan yang mengejutkan Kiba.

Ya, mereka menyadari secara bersamaan apa yang dimaksud oleh Ryu tadi. buchou itu berarti ketua klub yang diikuti Kiba dan klub yang diikuti orang ini adalah ... ...

Klub penelitian hal gaib, klub yang berisi dua gadis tercantik diakademi ini Rias gremory dan himejima Akeno!

"...ha." desah lelah Ryu sambil membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya itu dengan mata datar.

"Maaf, tapi yang boleh ikut hanya Issei-kun saja, jadi maaf." Ujar Kiba meminta maaf karena hanya Issei sajalah yang diizinkan untuk ikut.

"He,Kenapa?" tanya matsuda dan motohama secara bersamaan dengan nada kecewa.

"Heheheh... kalo begitu aku duluan teman-teman." Ujar Issei dengan senyum kemenangan sambil menyeret Kiba untuk memimpin jalannya.

"Brengsek kau Issei!" teriak kesal kedua mesum yang ditinggalkan itu dengan histeris didalam kelas.

"... ini akan jadi hari yang panjang."

Scene change, depan bangunan sekolah yang lama...

"Ini..." gumam Issei yang kini berdiri didepan gedung sekolah lama itu bersama Kiba dengan rasa tak percaya. Satu gedung, untuk satu klub? Sungguh dirinya takkan pernah mengerti cara berpikir orang kelas atas seperti Rias-senpai.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk." Ajak Kiba sambil membukakan pintu depan untuk Issei.

#Flashback, ruang klub penelitian hal gaib sebelum Issei dipanggil Kiba...

"Buchou, kau tak apa-apa? Kau terlihat sangat lelah?" tanya Akeno kepada ketua klubnya Rias gremory yang baru saja kembali pagi ini dan nampak begitu lelah.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan saja tak usah dipikirkan." Jawab Rias sambil merebahkan diri dikursi ketua klub dengan lelah dan memijat kepalanya.

"Oh iya buchou, Kalau boleh kami tahu kau mencari apa buchou semalam, hingga pulang pagi begini?" tanya Kiba dengan penasaran karena semalam ketua klubnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan mencari sesuatu yang ia bilang penting itu yang tentu membuat siapapun penasaran karenanya.

Apa yang begitu penting hingga raja mereka menghabiskan semalaman hanya untuk mencarinya sesuatu itu aja...

"... itu." gumam Rias yang bingung harus memulai darimana untuk menjelaskan kepada peeragenya mengenai apa yang dicarinya itu. Ya, dia memang menyampaikan kepada para bawahannya melalui hewan peliharaannya bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat karena mencari sesuatu. Tapi ia tak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai apa yang dicarinya itu kepada bawahannya.

"Mungkinkah... kau mencari Kiva, buchou?" tanya Akeno yang langsung kena kepoint utama tebakannya itu, yang tampaknya tepat kena sasaran jika melihat dari ekspresi Rias yang terkejut saat dirinya menyebutkan nama itu.

"Akeno, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Rias dengan heran kepada queennya itu yang seakan bisa membacanya dengan jelas seperti sebuah buku.

"Ara, ara, sepertinya tebakanku benar." Ujar Akeno yang memasang senyum seperti biasanya karena senang berhasil mengoda Rias dengan tebakannya.

"Ugh..." Rias hanya bisa memasang wajah terganggu saat menyadari dirinya tengah dikerjai lagi oleh queennya itu.

"Mencari Kiva?" tanya Koneko dengan tanda tanya.

Ya, tentu mereka semua mengetahui tentangnya, Kiva. Sang raja monster legendaris yang dahulu berhasil mengalahkan legendorga dan menjadi puncak terkuat diantara para monster. Dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa yang konon dapat memusnahkan seluruh dunia dengan mudahnya, Kiva menjadi sosok yang paling ditakuti dan disegani dan mendirikan kerajaan fangire yang berjaya selama ratusan tahun...

Namun tiba-tiba ia menghilang...

Kiva, dia menghilang tanpa jejak sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu bersama dengan kerajaannya. Tak ada yang tahu alasan atau sebab dari menghilangnya kerajaan kuat itu yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang begitu saja. Ada yang bilang mereka pecah dalam perang saudara sehingga kerajaan runtuh, ada juga rumor yang beredar bahwa pewaris Kiva waktu itu tak mau meneruskan kerajaan dan bunuh diri, dan banyak lagi rumor tak jelas beredar tentangnya...

Tapi ada satuhal yang pasti. Kiva, ia tak pernah muncul lagi semenjak itu dan karenanya ia sudah dianggap sebagai mitos...

Jadi kenapa king mereka masih mencari sosok yang telah menghilang itu?

"Hm... itu sulit untuk dijelaskan Koneko-chan. Tapi buchou kita pernah berkata kalau ia dulu pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Meski aku sendiri tak yakin tentang itu." jelas Akeno menjawab pertanyaan Koneko dengan wajah turut berduka cita untuk buchounya yang malang yang masih mengejar ilusinya cinta pertamanya itu sampai sekarang.

"Aku sungguh pernah bertemu dengannya." Teriak Rias mencoba membela dirinya dari godaan Akeno.

"Tapi apa buchou pernah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah itu? atau setidaknya bukti kalau kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Akeno yang langsung membuat Rias kalah tertunduk murung.

"Haaa..." Akeno hanya bisa mendesah lelah dengan sifat kingnya ini yang terkadang masih kekanak-kanakan dan masih terus mencoba mengejar hal yang belum pasti keberadaannya itu.

"Tapi hari ini aku menemukan sebuah petunjuk. Petunjuk yang menunjukan bahwa Kiva benar-benar ada, dan dia ada dikota ini." Ujar Rias yang belum menyerah dan mencoba menunjukan kartu asnya yang berwujud sebuah foto dari kantungnya.

Sebuah foto dari lambang Kiva yang ia temukan semalam ditaman yang ia tunjukan kepada Akeno.

"Ara... sungguhan?" guma Akeno dengan rasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya itu.

Sebuah retakan ditanah yang membentuk lambang sayap kalelawar yang sama persis dengan lambang yang ditulis dibuku sejarah mereka, sebuah lambang yang menjadi lambang kerajaan Kiva.

"Bagaimana? Aku tak berbohong kan? Kiva sungguh-sungguh ada." Ujar Rias dengan bangga karena sudah merasa dirinya telah menang.

"Lalu apa kau berhasil bertemu dengannya, buchou?" tanya Kiba yang juga ikut melihat foto yang dipegang Akeno itu bersama dengan Koneko yang membuat Rias langsung lesu saat ditanyakan mengenai itu.

"Itu dia... aku tidak berhasil bertemu dengannya meski sudah mencarinya semalaman." Gumam Rias dengan nada kecewa.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai dari nol lagi?" tanya Akeno yang pernah mengalami ini dimana Rias mengatakan dia telah menemukan pentunjuk mengenai Kiva namun berakhir dengan nihil dimana mereka tak mendapatkan apapun setelah mencari berhari-hari.

"Tidak, kali ini takkan berakhir nihil. Karena aku masih punya satu pentunjuk lagi." Ujar Rias yang masih tak menunjukan tatapan menyerah dan masih ingin berusaha. "Kiba, kau pergilah ke kelas Issei sekarang dan bawa dia kemari." Perintah Rias kepada knightnya.

"Issei-kun? Kenapa?" tanya Kiba dengan tanda tanya.

"Karena aku menemukan tanda ini tak jauh dari tempat Issei terbunuh semalam. Dan aku yakin ia mempunyai petunjuk tentangnya, Kiva." Ujar Rias yang menarik kesimpulannya sendiri.

"... baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu buchou." Pamit Kiba yang bermaksud menjemput Issei.

"Ara, ara, buchou kau tampak semangat sekali hari ini. Mungkinkah, mendapatkan petunjuk tentang keberadaan cinta pertamamu itu benar-benar membuatmu sangat bersenang." Ujar Akeno yang mengoda ketua klubnya itu sambil tersenyum senang.

"B –berisik, itu bukan urusanmu akeno. Aku mau mandi dahulu." Ujar Rias yang pergi menuju kamar mandi diruang klubnya itu dengan wajah memerah.

'Hm... sudah lama aku tak melihat Rias sesenang itu, pasti menemukan petunjuk tentang Kiva sangatlah berarti untuknya.' Batin Akeno yang melihat kearah Rias yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi itu dengan senyum lega diwajahnya.

'Kiva ya, mungkin ini akan menarik.' Batinnya kembali dengan tersenyum yang kini berubah menjadi senyum menyesatkan diwajahnya.

#End flashback...

"Jadi ini ruang klubnya?" gumam Issei saat memasuki ruang klub dengan rasa kagum.

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan rapi dengan gaya eropa kuno. Ada satu meja besar seperti meja kepala sekolah lengkap dengan kursi dibagian belakangnya, dan ada satu meja dikelilingi 3 sofa merah dibagian tengah. Dan diatas salah satu sofa itu duduk seorang gadis kecil loli berambut putih pendek dengan hiasan kepala berbentuk kepala kucing hitam duduk disana.

'M –mungkinkah...' batin Issei yang mengenali sosok gadis loli itu dengan sangat.

'Murid kelas 1 dengan tubuh mungil dan wajah loli yang tiada tara. Bukan hanya menjadi maskot untuk para lelaki ia bahkan terkenal digolongan perempuan, Toujo Koneko!' teriak Issei dalam batinnya menjelaskan lengkap tentang gadis yang ada didepannya itu.

"Issei-kun, perkenalkan dia adalah Koneko-chan(sudah tahu bocah cantik). Koneko-chan, perkenalkan ini Issei-kun." Ujar Kiba saling memperkenalkan dua temannya itu yang direspon anggukan kecil oleh Koneko sebelum kembali melanjutkan makannya.

'Ya, tak salah lagi itu benar-benar dia.' Batin Issei dengan hati berbunga-bunga karena merasa seperti kejutan saja mendapati Koneko juga ada diklub ini.

"Ara... sudah datang ya?" gumam Akeno yang ada didepan pintu masuk kamar mandi saat menyadari kedatangan Issei.

'Tunggu pintu masuk kamar mandi?' batin Issei saat melihat kearah kamar mandi yang tengah digunakan seseorang didalamnya itu. "Ada kamar mandi didalam ruangan klub..." batin Issei dengan sweatdrop dikepala saat melihat kearah kamar mandi itu.

"Selamat datang hyoudo Issei-kun. Kupanggil Issei-kun tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Akeno yang berjalan mendekati Issei sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu tak masalah." Jawab Issei dengan gugup karena saat ini 2 dari 3 wanita tercantik diakademi ini tengah berdiri didepannya, tepat didepannya.

"Ara...ara...tak perlu gugup seperti itu santai saja Issei-kun." Ujar Akeno yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah gugup Issei yang tergolong lucu.

"Akeno... bisa kau tolong ambilkan handuk dan seragam gantiku." Panggil seseorang dari dalam kamar mandi kepada Akeno yang tengah menyapa Issei.

'Suara tadi... mungkinkah...' batin Issei yang berdebar-debar saat berpikir siapa pemilik suara dari dalam kamar mandi itu.

"Ya, tentu buchou." Jawab Akeno yang berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambilkan beberapa pakaian ganti dan handuk untuk ketua klub mereka yang ia serahkan langsung kepada ia yang ada dibalik tirai putih pintu masuk kamar mandi itu.

"Terima kasih Akeno." Ujar Rias saat mengambil pakaian itu dari balik tirai.

"R –r-Rias-senpai!" teriak Issei kegirangan saat yakin siapa yang ada didalam kamar mandi itu. Ya, Yang ada didalam sana benar-benar adalah Rias gremory, gadis idamannya dan merupakan kandidat pertama yang ada dalam pikirannya saat memikirkan tentang kerajaan harem.

"Ini benar-benar klub terhebat yang pernah ada!" teriak Issei dengan wajah mesum girang yang sangat senang karena saat ini ia dikelilingi gadis-gadis impiannya.

"Menjijikan." Itulah komentar tajam dan datar langsung dari Koneko saat melihat tinggkah Issei.

"Hahaha, maaf." Dan Kiba yang entah kenapa malah menjadi yang minta maaf karena tinggkah Issei yang dibawanya.

"Fufufu..."

Skip time, beberapa menit kemudian...

"Selamat datang hyoudo Issei-kun, di klub kami klub penelitian hal gaib. Tapi, sebenarnya itu hanyalah kamuflase, sekedar hobi saja. Jadi sekarang aku akan langsung keintinya Issei. Kami semua yang ada disini adalah iblis." Ujar Rias yang berdiri didepan meja ketua menghadap keseluruh pendengarnya(Issei, Kiba, Koneko dan Akeno.) yang duduk disofa tamu yang disediakan(kecuali Akeno yang berdiri disamping Rias.).

"He?" hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Issei saat mendengar penjelasan singkat dari ketua klub, Rias gremory.

...

...

Sementara itu diluar gedung sekolah lama, tepatnya diatas atap gedung sekolah baru. Tanpa disadari satupun orangpun. Disana berdirilah seorang pemuda yang memakai hoodie hitam yang melihat kearah ruangan klub dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Ia yang melihat kearah Rias dan yang lainnya yang ada diruangan klub penelitian hal gaib itu seperti tengah mengamati mereka sebentar sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun.

Tidak, ia tak perlu mengatakan apapun karena mereka pasti bisa menanganinya sendiri...

End chapter...

.

.

.

AN: Yosh berakhir sudah chapter 2 nya dan sedikit info mengenai form kiva...

Penjelasan form Kiva:

Kiva form :

Tinggi : 200 cm

Berat : 98 kg

Punch power : 6 ton

Kick power : 8 ton(30 ton lebih jika mengunakan darkness moon break)

Max jump : 90 meter

Max running speed : 100 meter per 6 second.

Wujud awal yang selalu digunakan Kiva pertama kali saat berubah. Dengan mengunakan kekuatan dari Kivat melalui gigitan. Kiva, ia bisa mengakses kekuatan dari armor Kiva form lengkap dengan pembatas yang disebut catena chain untuk mengendalikan jumlah energi yang dikeluarkan dengan cara itu. Dalam armor ini Kiva mampu mengeluarkan kemampuannya bertarungan dengan maksimal (termasuk kekuatan king) dan tubuh Ryu juga terlindungi oleh armor ini yang juga memiliki kemampuan melihat dalam gelap dan juga jarak jauh(meski tak sejauh Kiva bashaa) melalui visor yang dipanggil omnilens.

Dalam wujud ini Kiva dapat mengunakan serangan pamungkas yang bernama darkness moon break. Dimana ia memasukan peluit wake up kedalam mulut Kivat, dimana Kivat akan mulai memainkan nada wake up lalu kemudian terbang dan memutuskan semua rantai yang mengikat kaki kanan Kiva yang dikenal sebagai hell gate.

Dan dengan membuka rantai serta logam lucifer yang membungkus kaki kanannya itu, Kiva dapat langsung memberikan tendangan dengan kekuatan sekitar lebih dari 30 ton kepada lawannya dan meninggalkan simbol Kiva tepat dimana ia menendangkan darkness moon breaknya.

Yosh sekian dulu ya semua, jangan lupa review dibawah ini ya ^^ see ya /


	3. Chapter 3

AN: haaa males ngomong jadi langsung check aja sendiri chapter 3 Kiva the king of dark castle. Check this out...

Warn and dis : see in chapter 1

Kiva the king of dark castle

.

.

Chapter 3 raungan werewolf dibulan purnama dan sebuah pertemuan kembali...

Ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib...

Setelah beberapa penjelasan panjang dari Rias yang tergolong panjang dan jujur itu terlalu rumit untuk Issei. Akhirnya Issei mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Pertama yuma-chan pacarnya, tidak mantannya itu ternyata adalah malaikat jatuh yang mendekatinya dengan tujuan tertentu dan kemudian membunuhnya, kedua dalam sekarat tak sengaja Issei memanggil Rias-senpai yang memutuskan menyelamatkan hidupnya dengan mereinkarnasikan dirinya sebagai iblis, dan ketiga alasan mengapa dirinya diserang oleh yuma-chan waktu itu adalah sacred gear, sebuah kemampuan khusus yang ada pada dirinya yang awalnya ia tak begitu mempercayainya hingga Rias-senpai menyuruhnya untuk mencoba mengeluarkannya yang mengejutkan Issei karena benar-benar muncul sacred gear itu, dalam bentuk sarung tangan merah yang membungkus tangan kirinya dengan orb hijau diatasnya.

Dan yang terakhir dan paling menarik perhatian Issei adalah mengenai sistem iblis kelas atas yang dijelaskan Rias-senpai. Dimana mereka ada pada tinggkat dimana mereka bisa memiliki pelayannya sendiri(belum lagi bebas melakukan apapun terhadap pelayannya itu). Dan tentu itu ditanggapi Issei dengan penuh semangat, karena dengan mencapai kelas iblis tinggkat atas itu artinya dia bisa selangkah lebih dekat pada impiannya, king harem.

"Huhuhuhuhu..." tawa Issei yang menyeramkan yang mengema keseluruh ruangan klub. "Yosh, aku akan menjadi iblis dan menjadi king harem!" teriak Issei dengan tiba-tiba dan penuh semangat sambil meninjukan kedua tangannya keatas.

"Ya, tentu kau bisa Issei dengan berjuang keras aku yakin kau pasti bisa mencapai impianmu itu." ujar Rias yang menyemangati Issei dan tak bisa tak tersenyum oleh sifat antik bidak barunya ini.

"Hentai." Hanya satu kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut koneko yang melihat kearah Issei dengan mata datar setengah terbuka.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Iblis atau bukan aku akan menjadi raja harem!" teriak Issei yang sama sekali tak memperdulikan bisikan sekitarnya yang membuat seisi ruangan sweatdrop.

"Fufufufu... sepertinya kau mendapat bawahan yang menarik buchou." Goda Akeno sambil tertawa kecil melihat aksi Issei yang tak tahu malu itu yang hanya bisa membuat kingnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Issei, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ujar Rias yang menarik perhatian Issei yang tadi tengah berdebat mengenai membuang atau tidak koleksi berharganya dengan dirinya sendiri itu.

"Ng? Apa itu Rias-senpai?" tanya Issei dengan polos.

"Bukan senpai, tetapi buchou kau harus ingat itu Issei." Ujar Rias membenarkan panggilannya.

"Heee..Buchou? kenapa tidak onee-chan saja? Itu terdengar lebiih baik bukan." Pinta Issei dengan memelas karena merasa panggilan itu kurang terdengar imut ditelinganya.

"Tidak, harus buchou. Semua orang disini memanggilku begitu, jadi kau juga harus sama." ujar Rias yang sudah final dan tak mau berkompromi lagi mengenai cara Issei memanggilnya, jika tidak ia akan tidak adil kepada seluruh bawahannya.

"Hai..." jawab Issei dengan tak bersemangat.

"Nah Issei, disaat kau sekarat waktu itu, apa kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Rias yang kembali kepokok pertanyaannya.

"Sesuatu?" gumam Issei dengan tanda tanya.

"Ya, sesuatu apapun itu tak masalah." Sambung Rias dengan ekspresi serius.

"Hm..." tak langsung menjawab, Issei mencoba mengingat dengan memasang pose berpikir untuk mencari didalam ingatan kepalanya yang mesum. "Sesuatu ya..." gumam Issei kembali yang tampak masih berusaha mengingat keras.

"Ah!" gumam Issei yang mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau ingat sesuatu?" tanya Rias yang berharap dari ekspresi wajah Issei yang tammpak serius itu.

"Ya, yang kulihat disaat sekaratku adalah..." mulai Issei dengan wajah sangat serius yang membuat yang lainnya tak sengaja ikut terbawa. "Bochou no oppai(dada ketua)." Finish Issei dengan ekspresi yang berganti dengan sangat cepat dari serius ke mesum yang membuat semua suasana serius yang dibangunnya menjadi hancur.

Buaaakkk!

Dan 0.7 detik, itulah waktu yang diperlukan untuk koneko untuk meninju wajah pemuda SMA ini hingga menempel ketembok karena tingkah mesumnya. Bagaimana bisa disaat sekarat pemuda berambut coklat ini masih sempat-sempatnya memerhatikan dada orang lain? Itu adalah sebuah misteri bahkan untuk iblis seperti mereka.

"Mesum." Gumam koneko dengan datar seperti biasa setelah meninju dan membenamkan pemuda mesum bernama hyodou Issei ketembok klub dengan posisi yang teraneh.

"M - m –maaf..." gumam Issei yang tengah berada dalam rasa sakit itu dengan muka lebam karena tinju yang cukup keras dari rook peerage Riass Gremory.

"Haa... begitu ya." Desah Rias dengan lemas seakan kehilangan harapan. "Ya sudahlah tak apa-apa mau bagaimana lagi." Ujar Rias dengan senyum yang tampak sedih diwajahnya.

'Buchou...' batin Akeno yang tak bisa tak iba melihat king dan teman masa kecilnya seperti ini lagi. Dimana ia kehilangan jejak dari orang yang selama ini dicarinya setelah berusaha keras untuk mencarinya.

Kehilangan jejak cinta pertamanya kembali...

"Ah, benar juga, sewaktu itu jika aku tak salah aku juga melihat sosok yang benar-benar aneh. Ia memakai armor bermotif kalelawar perak dengan rantai ditubuh dan kakinya." Ujar Issei dengan polos setelah kembali pulih dari serangan koneko yang langsung mengembalikan harapan Rias tanpa ia sadari.

"Seseorang dengan armor kalelawar perak? Sungguh?" tanya Rias memastikan.

"Ya, bagitulah meski aku tak terlalu mengingatnya karena pandanganku kabur. Tapi tak salah lagi dia berarmor kalelawar perak dan muncul begitu saja entah darimana dan melemparkan yuma waktu itu tanpa menunjukan sedikitpun kesulitan saat melakukannya." Jawab Issei dengan sedikit menambahkan detail.

"Buchou, mungkinkah dia..." gumam Kiba yang menduga-duga siapa sosok yang dimaksud Issei itu.

"Ya, tak salah lagi, dia Kiva." Jawab Rias yang kini tanpa sadar tersenyum senang. "Dan dia ada disini, dikota ini..." gumam Rias yang tampak sangat bahagia dan tanpa sadar tertawa kecil yang membuat Issei semakin bingung.

Kiva? Siapa dia? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Rias-senpai?

Itulah pertanyaan yang kini teringang didalam kepala hyodou Issei yang hanya bisa terbengong saja melihat tingkah gadis idamannya itu yang tak pernah dia lihat selama ini. Senang, bahagia dan tampak sangat puas setelah mendengar penjelasan darinya tadi.

Penjelasan tentang sosok berarmor kalelawar vampire perak itu...

"Ano... buchou." Panggil Issei yang mengumpulkan kebaranian untuk bertanya. "Kiva, dia itu siapa?" tanya Issei dengan polosnya.

Skip time, malam dengan Issei...

"Haa... perjalanan untuk mencapai raja harem memang berat." Gumam lelah Issei yang tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dengan membawa 3 buah box berisi kertas selebaran yang harus ia sebar sebagai bentuk tugas pertamanya sebagai iblis.

#Flashback...

"Semua ini?" teriak Issei dengan rasa tak percaya saat melihat tumpukan box berisi selebaran yang harus ia sebar.

"Ya, ini adalah bentuk pertama dalam membentuk kontrak. Dan tugas pertamamu adalah menyebarkannya semua." Ujar Rias dengan tenang menjelaskan kepada Issei yang memasang wajah pucat.

#End flashback...

'Menyebarkan ini semua ya...' batin Issei dengan setengah hati sambil melihat kearah 3 kardus penuh selebaran yang dibawanya.

Next day...

"Tolonglah Ryu!" pinta Issei kepada siswa yang tengah duduk membaca buku diatap itu dengan sangat memelas. "Kalau kau tak membantuku, bisa-bisa aku harus mengikuti kelas tambahan sepulang sekolah. Jadi tolonglah." Pinta Issei sekali lagi dengan sangat dan sangat kepada Kurenai Ryu yang dijuluki sebagai si anak hantu itu untuk menyelamatkannya dari kelas tambahan.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Ryu dengan datar dan terkesan tak peduli.

"Ng... kau kan murid terpintar yang kukenal, jadi kurasa kau mungkin mau menolongku." Ujar Issei menjelaskan alasannya meminta tolong kepadanya.

"Tidak mau." Ujar Ryu secara langsung dan spontan yang membuat Issei menangis secara anime.

"Tapi tolonglah Ryu, aku benar-benar memerlukan pertolonganmu kali ini."pinta Issei sekali lagi yang masih berharap kepada temannya ini. Ia yang masih harus menyebarkan selembaran yang diberikan Rias-senpai kemarin dan hanya bisa berharap kepada teman pintarnya satu ini untuk membantunya lolos dari pelajaran tambahan. Jika tidak, maka jalan yang ia harus tempuh untuk mencapai impiannya akan semakin jauh dan ia tak mau itu, karena itulah ia meminta bantuan dari si anak hantu jenius, Kurenai Ryu.

"Haaa... menyusahkan saja." Desah Ryu yang merogoh tas disampingnya dan mengeluarkan buku catatan serta pulpen.

"Ini, adalah materi yang kemungkinan keluar saat ujian remedial jika berdasarkan materi yang diberikan, pribadi dan sifat para guru. Dan jika kau memperlajarinya sekarang kau masih mungkin akan pass diujian remedial nanti, meski dengan nilai pas-pasan. Mungkin." Ujar Ryu sambil menyerahkan catatan yang baru saja ia tulisi materi yang mungkin keluar didalamnya itu kepada Issei.

"Sungguh?" tanya Issei dengan mata berbinar yang dijawab anggukan oleh Ryu. "Horeee! Dengan begini aku takkan tertinggal terlalu jauh dari impianku." Teriak Issei dengan kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat dan berjalan menuju pintu atap dengan wajah gembira.

"Terima kasih ya Ryu!" teriak Issei yang tak lupa berterima kasih kepada temannya itu sebelum akhirnya pergi.

...

"Anak itu benar-benar tak tahu kapan harus belajar ya..." desah Ryu yang kembali membuka buku yang tadi dibacanya.

"Tapi kau yakin dengan ini Ryu?" tanya seseorang dari atas Ryu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya seekor, seekor mechanical bat yang lebih akrab dipanggil Kivat itu yang tengah terbang diatas Ryu. "Membiarkan iblis dan malaikat jatuh itu bertindak semaunya? Kau tak merasa terganggu?" tanya partnernya itu yang kini hinggap dipundak kirinya.

"Tidak Kivat, ak tak terlalu memikirkannya. Lagipula aku yakin mereka akan bisa mengambil tindakan sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu." Ujar Ryu dengan ekspresi kosong sambil melihat kearah bangunan sekolah lama.

...

Skip night time, dengan Issei...

"Kau sudah selesai?" gumam Akeno dengan rasa tak percaya saat melihat box yang telah kosong yang dibawa Issei itu.

Ya, setelah menyelesaikan ujian remdial dimana ia lulus pas-pasan berkkat bantuan Ryu. Issei ia langsung pergi dan menyebarkan seluruh lembaran itu tanpa istirahat(ini semua untuk harem) yang akhirnya (setelah lebih dari 3 jam lebih berkeliling kota) semuanya habis juga.

"Kalau untuk mendirikan kerajaan haremku, ini bukanlah masalah besar." ujar Issei menyombongkan dirinya. "Jadi, apa sekarang aku sudah boleh mengambil kontrak?" tanya Issei yang sudah tak sabaran dengan langkah selanjutnya.

"Tidak, itu bisa menunggu nanti Issei." Ujar Rias yang baru masuk keruangan klub.

"Sekarang kita punya tugas yang lebih penting. Tempat persembunyian iblis liar vice telah ditemukan, dan kita diminta untuk memusnahkannya langsung dari atasan, jadi kita sekarang akan kesana." Ujar Rias sambil memberi isyarat kepada queennya untuk mempersiapkan lingkaran teleportasi.

"Iblis liar?" gumam Issei yang baru mendengark kata itu.

Scene change, rumah tua tak terpakai dipinggir kota...

"Iblis liar itu apa?" tanya Issei dalam perjalanan menuju persembunyian iblis liar vice yang merupakan rumah tua kotor yang tampak sudah lama tak ditinggali itu.

" iblis liar, awalnya mereka adalah bawahan para iblis" Jelas sang supernova Kiba yang dengan tenang menjawab pertanyaan Issei.

" seperti kita?" tanya Issei kembali yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kiba sebelum melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

" ya sebelumnya mereka itu sama dengan kita tapi mereka mengkhianati tuannya dan bertingkah seenaknya seperti layaknya anjing liar. Merekalah yang disebut dengan iblis liar." Sambung Kiba mengakhiri penjelasannya tentang iblis liar kepada Issei.

" iblis liar harus dibasmi...Itulah hukum iblis." Tambah Rias. " dan menurut informasi ada rumor jika ada iblis liar dirumah ini yang memancing dan memakan manusia.(memakan?)" Sambung Rias sambil melihat sebuah rumah tua kusuh tak berpenghuni didepan mereka.

" dan itulah misi kita malam ini, menghukumnya." ujar Rias kembali sambil berjalan memasuki rumah itu diikuti para pelayannya dibelakangnya.

" dan Issei, ini adalah kesempatan bagus untukmu untuk melihat kami iblis dalam pertarungan. Sekaligus aku juga akan menjelaskan sifat-sifat pelayan." Sambung Rias yang akan mulai menjelaskan sesuatu kembali kepada Issei.

( skip penjelasan tentang rating game dan evil piece...)

" aku masih belum benar-benar mengerti tentang sifat dari bidak yang dimaksud..." ujar Issei yang tak mengerti sedikitpun apa yang dijelaskan oleh Rias. " pada akhirnya, aku ini bidak apa ya?" tanya Issei sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" Issei, kau itu..." perkataan Rias terhenti saat pintu dibelakangnya terlempar bersama sosok wanita dengan bagian bawah harimau yang terlempar bersamanya. Sosok yang tak lain dan bukan adalah iblis liar vice yang menjadi target mereka malam ini yang dipenuhi luka sayatan pedang dan tak hanya itu kedua tangannya juga telah terputus dan mengalirkan banyak darah segar dari sana.

'Siapa?' itulah yang pertama kali tersirat di kepala Rias dan seluruh bawahannya itu secara bersamaan.

Crek.

Crek.

Crek.

Terdengar suara decitan rantai dari dalam ruangan tempat terlemparnya iblis liar vice itu. Suara yang membuat mereka semakin penasaran dengan siapa yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

"Suara ini..." gumam Rias yang merasa pernah mengenal decitan rantai itu sebelumnya. 'Mungkinkah...' batin Rias dengan penuh harap sambil melihat kearah pintu ruangan itu menunggu sosok itu keluar.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya...

Seperti biasanya, Ryu menghabiskan harinya dengan membaca buku diruang baca rumahnya dengan tenang ditemani partnernya Kivat bat III yang hinggap dipundak kanannya dengan santai. Sebuah hari yang damai untuknya dimana tak ada satupun gangguan hari ini atau setidaknya begitulah pikirnya sebelum kembali bloody rose berbunyi memberi peringatan.

Clap...

Dalam satu gerakan Ryu menutup buku yang ada ditangan kirinya itu sebelum melihat kearah Kivat yang kini sudah terbang didepannya.

"Waktunya berangkat?" tanya Kivat sambil menaikan satu alisnya(atau setidaknya satu matanya).

"...ya."

Scene change...

"Khukukuku... gadis manis. Menurutmu akan seperti apa warna bagian dalam tubuhmu itu?" tanya iblis liar vice dengan menyeramkan kepada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang hanya bisa ketakutan saat melihat tubuh dari pacarnya dilempar disebelahnya oleh monster itu.

"Kumohon, ampuni nyawaku..." pinta gadis itu sambil berlinang air mata dalam ketakutan saat melihat wajah buas nan menyeramkan dari iblis liar vice yang semakin dekat kepadanya.

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya..."jawab monster itu sambil mengangkat salah satu tombaknya tinggi-tinggi dan diarahkan kepada gadis tak berdaya yang mungkin sudah mati jika tidak ada kaki yang terbungkus logam perak yang menendang keras wajah monster menyeramkan itu hingga terlempar mundur.

' siapa?' gumam gadis itu yang mencoba membuka matanya perlahan untuk mendapatkan pengelihatan jelas tentang sosok penyelamatnya itu.

Ya, Sosok dengan pakaian suit hitam yang ditutup armor bermotif kalelawar silver dengan bagian dada dalam berwarna merah darah. dibagian atas pundaknya terdapat beberapa rantai yang merantai kedua sayap dipundaknya dan dipinggangnya terdapat sebuah belt dengan tiga pasang peluit terdapat disana dengan mechanical bat berwarna merah tua dan hitam dengan mata kuning bulat besar bergantung terbalik dibagian depan beltnya. Kedua tangannya ditutupi sarung tangan merah dengan gelang silver dipergelangan tangannya, dan dihelmnya terdapat visor kuning bermotif bat di bagian matanya, dan yang paling menarik perhatian adalah rantai yang mengikat kaki kanannya yang tertutup logam silver dengan beberapa rantai mengikat disana(see armor Kiva).

Sosok yang seperti pangeran vampire dengan armor yang menawan dibawah cahaya bulan yang menyinari melalui jendela...

"Kau baik-baik saja nona?" tanya mechanical bat yang bergantung terbalik dibelt sosok itu yang memecah lamunan gadis itu.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab gadis itu dengan gugup.

"Kalau begitu segeralah pergi dari sini. Biar makhluk itu kami yang urus." Ujar kalelawar kecil merah itu yang tak lain adalah Kivat bat III kepada gadis manusia yang selamat itu.

"Ya... baiklah." Jawab gadis itu mengangguk sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Beraninya kau mengangguku..." geram monster itu kepada sosok yang berani menganggunya itu yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Kiva, sang king of monster.

"Kita akhiri ini dengan cepat Kivat." Ujar Kiva setelah yakin gadis itu telah pergi sambil menarik pluit dengan kepala serigala biru dari slot pennyimpanan sebelah kiri beltnya.

"Yosh, ayo. **Garulu saber!" **seru Kivat saat peluit itu dimasukan kedalam mulutnya.

Castle doran...

Seperti biasa di dalam castle doran terasa damai seperti hari-hari seblumnya, dan di ruang utama castle doran, tampak 3 orang yang sedang asik bermain kartu disana dengan santainya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Satu orang pria dengan pakaian jas terbuka dan dengan panampilan liar, satu orang pria besar dengan pakaian yang sama namun lebih rapi dan terlihat kaku, dan satu orang anak smp yang mengenakan seragam hitam putih yang tampak seperti seorang gadis dari wajahnya.

Mereka semua tampak asik bermain kartu dengan santainya disana sampai...

"Kemenanganku, Royal straight flush." Ujar pria dengan penampilan liar sambil menunjukan kartu yang ada ditangannya sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara peluit garulu yang mengema keseluruh istana.

"I...ni..." ujar pria berbadan besar dengan terbata-bata dan terdengar kaku.

"Sepertinya kau dipanggil." Ujar anak smp dengan wajah tersenyum senang kepada pria dengan penampilan liar itu, karena berhasil selamat dari kekalahan.

"Cih," desah pria dengan penampilan liar itu sambil melempar kartunya keatas meja dengan kesal. "Kita selesaikan lain waktu." Ujar pria itu yang berdiri dari kursinya dan berlutut diatas lantai dengan pose seperti serigala yang akan berlari. Sesaat tangan kanannya mengaruk lantai dimana percikan listrik biru terjadi dan menunjukan aura birunya dengan image seperti serigala biru dengan mata merah sebelum akhirnya ia berlari dan hilang dalam bentuk orb biru yang terbang keluar dari castle doran.

Kembali ke Kiva...

"Mati kau!" teriak iblis liar vice sambil menerjang lurus kearah Kiva yang masih berdiri menunggu didepannya hingga tepat sebelum tombak besar iblis liar itu menyentuhnya. Orb biru yang terbang dari luar menyelimuti tubuhnya dan dalam sekejap, kedua tangan iblis liar itu langsung putus dan banyak sayatan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan diterima iblis itu.

"Apa?!" teriak iblis liar vice dengan terkejut saat mendadak menerima semua luka itu secara instant.

"Grrr..." dan berdiri (tidak berlutut seperti werewolf lebih tepatnya) Kiva, dengan tangan kiri dan dada yang kini telah berganti dengan shade blue yang biasa dipanggil garulu cobalt. Visor dimatanya kini bukan berwarna kuning lagi, melainkan biru yang sama dengan tangan kiri dan dadanya menandakan bahwa kini ia berada dibawah pengaruh wolfren garulu yang berunison dengannya. Ditangan kirinya tergengam pedang iblis garulu yang bersandar dipundak kirinya dengan santainya.

Ya, inilah Kiva garulu form yang merupakan unison Kiva dengan demon beast sword, garulu saber...

"Graaaa!" raung Kiva-garulu dengan keras dibawah cahay rembulan seperti binatang buas sebelum berbalik kearah iblis liar vice yang tengah terluka itu dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh seperti serigala mengejar mangsanya kearah iblis liar vice.

"Celaka..." hanya itulah yang bisa keluar dari mulut iblis liar vice yang kurang beruntung itu sebelum akhirnya menerima tebasan beruntun dengan kecepatan suara dari Kiva-garulu.

#end flashback...

"Suara ini..." gumam Rias yang merasa pernah mengenal decitan rantai itu sebelumnya. 'Mungkinkah...' batin Rias dengan penuh harap sambil melihat kearah pintu ruangan itu menunggu sosok itu keluar.

Ya, tak lama Rias dan yang lainnya menunggu untuk sosok itu keluar dari ruangan itu. Dimana mereka hanya bisa terkejut saat melihatnya keluar. Sosok Kiva, tapi disaat yang sama itu bukanlah sosok Kiva yang pernah mereka lihat. Dimana visor, tangan kiri dan dadanya berwarna biru dan ditangan kirinya tergengam erat garulu saber.

Atau mungkin lebih akrab jika dipanggil sebagai Kiva-garulu...

"Beraninya,... beraninya kau!" teriak iblis liar vice dengan penuh kemarahan sambil kembali bangkit dan meraung sekeras-kerasnya untuk mengintimidasi lawannya itu.

"Ini... iblis liar?' gumam Issei sambil melindungi matanya tekanan angin yang diberikan oleh iblis liar itu.

"Graaaaaa!" taak menjawab dengan kata-kata Kiva-garulu hanya meraung seperti serigala untuk merespon teriakan kemarahan iblis liar vice sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua saling berlari maju untuk kembali memulai pertarungan.

"Mati!" teriak kesal iblis vice sambil menghentakan kaki kanan depannya dengan maksud menginjak Kiva-garulu dimana gagal saat ia menyadari yang ada didepannya itu hanya bayangan yang tertinggal saja dan kakinya itu terpotong entah sejak kapan.

"Grraaa!" tak berhenti setelah memotong kaki depan iblis vice. Kiva-garulu, kembali memberikan tendangan kaki kanan kuat kepada iblis liar itu hingga terlempar kembali menembus tembok hingga keluar bangunan menuju bagian taman belakang rumah itu.

"K –kuat..." gumam Akeno dengan tatapan tak percaya. Selama ini buchounya tak pernah berbohong, ada dia benar-benar ada dan bukan hanya sekedar legenda saja, Kiva sang king of monster.

Scene break, diluar...

"Hggg...guh..." iblis liar vice sudah tak bisa berdiri dengan benar lagi dengan hilangnya salah satu kakinya dan banyaknya luka yang diterimanya itu membuatnya memuntahkan darah. Dia hanya bisa memandang penuh amarah kepada sosok yang telah berani membuatnya menjadi seperti ini yang ada didepannya itu (yang di ikuti Rias dan kawan dibelakangnya).

"Yosh, segera akhiri Kiva!" seru Kivat dari belt Kiva.

"Grr..." tak menjawab Kiva hanya mendekatkan garulu saber kedekat Kivat dimana...

**"Garulu bite!" **seru Kivat saat mengigit bilah pedang garulu yang ada didepannya itu.

[insert theme shout in the moonlight fist part]

Setelah pedangnya digigit oleh Kivat, Kiva mengangkat pendang itu dan memposisikannya didepannya sebelum akhirnya meluruskannya dan mengarahkan kepala serigala biru yang ada dipegangan pedang itu kedepan dimana tiba-tiba malam menjadi cerah dengan bulan purnama penuh dilangit. Dan tepat setelah malam berubah Kiva meletakan pedang garulu saber dimulutnya dan kemudian menendang kaki kanannya keatas sebentar sebelum akhirnya berlari lurus kearah iblis vice dengan kecepatan penuh.

Dan pada jarak yang tepat Kiva melompat keatas tepat dibawah cahaya bulan sebelum akhirnya berputar diudara dan mendaratkan sebuah sabetan besar kepada iblis vice dengan pedang dimulutnya itu...

"M-mustahil..." gumam iblis liar vice sebelum aura biru seperti kepala serigala bermata merah muncul menyelimutinya dan meledak hancur.

[end theme]

"K-kuat...benar-benar kuat..." gumam Kiba yang hanya bisa melotot terkejut melihat kemampuan sosok Kiva itu. Kecepatan, kekuatan, pengalaman ia tak sebanding dengan Kiva yang kini telah kembali kewujud awalnya setelah komet biru menyelimuti tubuhnya dan terbang pergi itu.

'Tak heran jika ia mendapat panggilan king of monster... benar-benar kuat.' Batin Akeno yang tak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi saat melihat legenda itu yang ternyata benar-benar nyata dan kini berada tepat didepan matanya.

"K-kuat..." gumam koneko dengan ekspresi terkejut yang jarang ia tunjukan.

...

"Kiva." Panggil Rias dengan tiba-tiba, menghentikan langkah Kiva yang berniat pergi itu. "A-ano... Kiva ng..." Rias kebingungan harus berkata apa, meskipun dalam pikirannya sudah jelas tentang apa yang ingin ia katakan namun mulutnya tak bisa berucap.

'Padahal hanya tiga kata saja kenapa susah sekali...' desah Rias dalam batinnya. 'Tiga kata " Kiva maukah kau bergabung dengan peerageku?" eh, tunggu itu lima kata.' Batin Rias yang terus berdebat seorang diri tanpa menyadari Kiva kini telah kembali memalingkan kepalanya dan pergi.

"Buchou,(he?)" panggil Akeno yang memecah lamunan Rias. "dia sudah pergi.(apa?)" Sambung Akeno yang langsung membuat Rias tertunduk dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Haaa ya sudahlah..." desah Rias dengan perasaan kecewa sebelum memerintahkan bawahannya untuk pulang.

Sementara itu ditempat tak jauh...

"Jadi itukah Kiva?" gumam seorang pria dalam armor yang persis seperti Kiva hanya saja putih diselimuti bulu dan kedua lengannya terlilit rantai(see kamen rider rey) dengan kalelawar yang hampir sama dengan Kivat tapi putih bergantung terbalik dibeltnya.

"Menarik... benar-benar menarik..." gumam pria itu sambil tersenyum dibalik helmnya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

End chapter...

.

.

.

AN: yosh selesai jugachapter 3nya meski ane males sih updatenya tapi ya update aja deh daripada ga. Nah silahkan berikan pendapatnya tentang chapter ini kalau ada masukan atau saran atau niggalin jejak doang juga boleh kok...

Dont forget to review...

Penjelasan form Kiva:

Kiva garulu form :

Tinggi : 200 cm

Berat : 90 kg

Punch power : 5 ton

Kick power : 10 ton

Max jump : 50 meter

Max running speed : 100 meter per 0.5 second.

Kiva-garulu adalah wujud Kiva dimana ia mengunakan kemampuan dari garulu(kecepatan dan pertarungan liar) untuk melawan musuhnya. Diform ini Kiva mampu bergerak dengan kecepatan blur yang sulit diikuti mata, dan ia juga mampu memberikan lolongan keras dengan menekan tuas dibelakang garulu saber untuk memantulkan atau melempar musuhnya mundur.

Finisher dalam wujud ini adalah garulu howling slash. Dimana saat dilakukan langit akan berubah menjadi malam cerah dengan bulan purnama penuh besar dilangit dan kemudian Kiva meletakan garulu saber dimulutnya untuk memberi sebuah sabetan besar kemusuhnya.


End file.
